


bye bye bye

by lut_8th



Category: Tag - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lut_8th/pseuds/lut_8th
Summary: 就是，呃，我把文都删了。





	bye bye bye

当初因为敏感词被逼到AO3来开科普贴（我直到现在都没明白，我写的内容是科普，也不是高精尖受控技术，到底哪里敏感了？）……  
现在来AO3把帖子都删了。  
因为科普需要持续改进。我没翻墙的软件，无法做好这些帖子内容的维护工作，为了不误人子弟，只好来删贴了。  
谢谢曾经给我支持的各位，希望你们一切安好。  
我没有其他公开的贴这些科普文的地方了……当初就是因为各种被屏，无法发文才来AO3的。  
我也写过同人，写过原创，但都烂到朋友们礼貌地看完，礼貌地微笑，礼貌地歪楼。  
看来，我还真是不适合码字。

有一些文字，本来是写在听听记记的后记里的。现在……

我不是专业人士。因此，那些（被我删除的）文字肯定充满了各种专业的错误和表达上的不正确，希望有专业人士指正。虽然现在我不再有机会修正它们了，颇感遗憾。  
我也希望没有发现错误的读者，请不要将这些文字的观点作为正确的理解来收藏或者转发；更希望这些不成熟的文字（虽然现在已经被删除了，但它们曾经存在过，而且可能有一些读者存了）能够激发您自己的兴趣，从而去做自己的分析和研究，有自己的思考和观点。

因为一些原因，这个ID也不会再使用了。当然，lofter上8th的版面我不会删，但那里也不会更新了。

爱一直都在，特别不靠谱的我，一向爱得浅淡却长久。  
所以，江湖有缘，下个ID再见！  
希望下次，不是孽缘。


End file.
